DogEatDog Wiki
Welcome to the Dog Eat Dog Wiki A wiki dedicated to the worldbuilding canon of the Dog Eat Dog universe. As DeD has become a collaborative universe this wiki will refer specifically to the canon storyline and worldbuilding employed by Fauxlacine (crediting contributers as applicable), unless otherwise noted. What is Dog Eat Dog Dog Eat Dog is the universe setting used for the illustrative works of anthro artist Fauxlacine. 'DeD' for short, the setting is intended to be a semi-dystopian, highly cynical and humorously exaggerated version of the real world with an anthro twist. Ultimately it aims to challenge typical furry fandom tropes as well as discuss the potential socio-political issues and events that would occur in a world where various intelligent species co-exist. Satire, gallows humor and inspiration from real world events and figures play a huge role in the shaping of the setting and the characters who reside within. Key Features of Dog Eat Dog There are several hard and fast rules that form the foundation of the DeD universe. They provide a basis to extrapolate characters, stories and scenarios off of. Morphs The principal inhabitants of the universe are morphs, a.k.a anthropomorphic animals. For the larger part of history morphs lived in societies dictated by their species, or genus, often at war with one another and competing for survival. In more recent history, namely the past 150 years, there has been a cooperative effort made in the western world to form a cohesive society consisting of all morph species, living in harmony. Much of the conflict in the story come from the ensuing difficulties of maintaining such a society, the problems relating to species integration and relationships, and the political climate and internal power struggles based in old or instinctual fears and hatreds. Morphs are exclusively vertebrate species, of comparable intelligence to one another across all species based on the standard bell curve of human intelligence. Water dependent morphs such as fish or cetacean species are limited to aquatic environments as they are in the real world, and they appear physically to be much like mer-folk, with a tail instead of legs. This is also the case with serpent morphs. Avian morphs are flightless, with their hands resembling the look of their legs and feet. Trophic Levels Arguably the most important element of the DeD universe is the social classification known as trophic level. Divided into 3 tiers, it is a label used by the government and society at large applied to morph species to delineate dietary restrictions. Herbivores make up the overwhelming majority of the population of DeD, while obligate carnivores are considered a minority. The remaining morphs, like omnivores and insectivores fall somewhere in the middle. Trophic level governs almost every decision, social divide and political movement to some degree. Trophic based prejudice and the resulting issues are the focus of much of Evelyn’s canon storyline. Fertility One of the major features of DeD is the fertility crisis affecting a large majority of morph species. For the past several decades the ability to naturally conceive has been in decline. Though there is speculation as to the cause there are no definitive answers as to why. The problem is only exacerbated by the dispersion over time of various species, leading to low population densities. Most medical and technological advancements are geared specifically towards curing or at the very least treating this growing threat to survival. Hybrids Unlike the greater furry fandom where fantastical hybrids abound, there are no such creatures in DeD. Naturally occurring hybrids, such as mules or ligers are allowable, but hybrids such as a half-lizard half-cat, or half-horse half-bird are not viable and ultimately undermine the fertility crisis plot point as well as muddy the waters with regard to morph social hierarchies and relationships. Timeframe The setting takes place in the modern world with technology and culture comparable to our own. World history mirrors human history to some degree, with some major events fitted or changed to suit the setting. Oceans The oceans and many large bodies of water in DeD are heavily polluted. This is due in part to the overuse of chemicals and fertilizers as well as general mismanagement of the ecosystems. Dumping in the ocean is legal and widely practiced. Heavy metal poisoning will result from eating most wild caught fish. This has resulted in a near holocaust to coastal dwelling aquatic morphs, effectively cutting them off from terrestrial morph contact. This has kept them in a nomadic tribal state and resulted in many species disappearing into the deeper oceans. Microfauna(optional) Microfauna are an optional addition to the DeD world, playing off the popular genre in the furry fandom. In DeD microfauna are perfect tiny versions of the normal sized morph counterparts. They are considered unintelligent for the most part and largely treated as pests and disease carriers. They are also highly toxic to eat due to high concentrations of selenium and other heavy metals in their tissues. Little is known about them, and discussion in the media about them is little more than propaganda pieces about their capacity to spread horrific disease and ruin your drywall with their nests. Key Characters Below is a list of characters who appear in Fauxlacine's work and reside in DeD Evelyn Lacine Angelique President Robert Dall Jack Lancaster Gaelen Fairbairn Danny Bouchard Aimee Bouchard Gordon Bouchard Susanne Bouchard Bianca Dr Alexi Levoski Emily Leah Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse